Meeting in Disguise
by The.orginal.book.lover
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic. Clary is stuck living with her father and brother. They abuse her and school is just as bad. She is alone and has no one. Until she meets Have, a golden prince at a ball. The only problem is that she met him in Disguise
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So this is my first fanfic and I'm a little nervous. Please like or comment and just let me know what you guys think. If it's liked, then ill keep posting. Thank you!

Despair and loneliness was all I felt. Nothing could take it away. Each day, I woke up, a weight on my chest. And then went to sleep, my soul ready to shatter. 10 years ago, my mother died, leaving me alone. I was 16 now but not a day went by when I didn't wish for her.

My father was disgusted by me, his hatred seeping into the hearts of my brothers, Sebastian and Jonathan. They abused me, taking their frustration and sorrow out onto me. Bruises littered my body, thankfully in places that were easily covered.

"Clarissa!" My father shouts, his voice hard and commanding. I flinch, and roll from my bed. My feet slip on the smooth wooden floors and I stumble down the stairs. My father is standing there, his black business suit crisp and contrasting with his stark white hair.

"Yes, sir?" I respond, my voice quiet and weak.

"Why is there dirt coating the foyer?" He demands to know. I think back to last night. I had come home and spent hours on school work before passing out. He steps closer, his fist closing down on my arm. My father pushes me down, causing me to hit my hip painfully on the stair.

"You belong to me, and you will follow my orders," he spits in my face before leaving the house.

Painfully, I draw myself to my feet and move back to my room. Papers are covering the floor, sketches of people adorning various pieces. Drawing was my own sanctuary, my escape. I shove my sketchbook into my backpack before getting dressed. I chose a cotton long sleeve shirt, the color of the sky. I also wear a pair of black skinny jeans with my combat boots. My hair is a fiery red and very noticeable so I wrap it up into a simple bun to contain it.

The house is quiet, signaling to me that both of my brothers have already left for practice. I take a deep breath and leave the house, baring myself for the day of horrors.


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha! Second chapter. I'm not entirely sure how long this story will be yet. I am thinking a short story with some Clace fluff.

Thanks for all the great reviews!

My fourth period class begins with the shrill shreiking of a bell. Involuntarily, I flinch. Mrs. Gray stands in front of the class, and begins to teach, not wasting a moment before jumping into her English lesson. My mind drifts and I begin to doodle on the edge of my notebook. My ballpoint pen forms the image of a flower, swirls coursing around it.

"That's really good," a voice whispers from beside me. I glance to my side and am met with gold.

Jace Herondale, the school golden boy and player, having slept with the entirety of Alicante High's female population.

"Thanks," I mumble, unused to compliments. For the remainder of class, I can't ignore the way his eyes seem to stare at me, watching my pen move. The bell rings once more and I gather my things before rushing to the lunch room. Chatter fills my ears and I keep my head down, not wanting to hear the insults being thrown towards me. For some reason, I was hated. Not once, had I done anything but I was their source of amusement as they tortured me.

I sit down in the back corner, remaining away from everyone. All around me, I see other sitting with their friends, my eyes trying to not to get snagged on a familiar head of curly brown hair. Simon Lewis.

We used to be best friends, until I pushed him away. I couldn't keep my secrets hidden away around him and knew it would be better to just stay away all together. Tears well in my eyes and I think back to when we were friends.

Staying up late into the night watching Anime, listening to crappy music, having someone to lean on. I miss it.

"You Okay, red?" A silky voice asks. I snap my head up, hastily wiping at the tears. Jace is sitting there, his eyes shining with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumble, looking down at my sketchbook.

"You don't speak much do you?" He asks, his voice shifting from concern to playful. My eyes squint, glaring at him and tryong to determine why he was here. "Do I just render you speechless?" He drawls, a smirk on his face.

I roll my eyes, beginning to draw on a fresh page. My wrists arches, moving the pencil to draw a jaw and shifting into the cheek bones. My mind continues to move deeper into myself, finding my happy place.

"Hey Jacey," a high and obnoxious voice yells. I internally groan, Kaelie.

For the last month, whenever I heard her, she was yelling Jaces name. And whenever I saw her, she had her tongue down his throat.

"What do you want Kaelie?" He snaps, not looking at her. That took a turn, I had expected him to react differently.

"I'd love to know why your sitting over here with this loser instead of me," she whines, her lip pouting.

A small piece of me thay had come out, the part who actually wanted to live, was squashed back into her cage. The small second of kindness from Jace erased by a few hurtful words.

"Well you see," he begins, actually turning to look at her now. "I am tired of you clinging to me. Yes, I know that I am amazing but you Kaelie, are not."

"Amen, brother," a recent haired girl chimes in. Kaelie crossea her arms before stomping away.

Isabelle Lightwood, sister of Alec Lightwood and adoptive sister of Jace. She was easily the most beautiful girl in the entire school. Her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders and back, its color glossy and perfect. She had slim tall legs and showed them off in her 5 inch stiletto heels.

I look away, insecurities of my own self rushing up. Of my short stature, barely reaching over 5'2". Or the way my hair was curl in all the wrong ways. Even my eyes were dull, only a faded green.

My drawing became faster, the lines deeper with each stroke. Both Jace and Isabelle seem to have notice but remain quiet. The pencil snaps and I am thrown from my reverie. I sit there, my breath shallow and coming in tiny gasps. Have stands from his chair and gently sits in the one next to mine. He pries the broken pencil from my palm and encloses it in his own.

"Are you okay?" He asks once more. I try to open my mouth to reply but the words are lodged in my throat, unable to break free. I can only nod my head, not risking the most known guy in all the school to see my bit of weakness.

A joke, that's what this must be. Because no guy like him would ever sit with a girl like me.

Hastily, I grab my things and flee the cafeteria, leaving Jace staring after me.


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha! I highly apologize for my late update, I've been crazed. This chapter is super short but I will be posting again this weekend. Also, if anyone has anyone one shot prompts, I will consider writing them. Enjoy!

I keep my footsteps light as i enter the house, being sure to keep the door from creaking too loudly. The only sound is the ticking on the grandfather clock and I breath a sigh of relief. I hurry up the stairs, dropping my bag on my bed before heading back down to the kitchen.

The light gleams off the pristine counters and I almost wince. I grab a shiny red apple from the clear bowl in the center of the island. I take a small bite and feel my stomach hum happily at the first taste of food all day.

"Hello dear sister," Sebastian calls out. My entire body freezes and the apple slips from my fingers.

"What are you doing?" He questions, his foot smashing the apple beneath his foot. "No-nothing," I stutter.

"I have friends coming over, I want you out of here," he says, pushing my aside.

Shakingly, I rush up the stairs, closing my door tightly behind me.

My breath is ragged and I pull my knees to my chest as the fear of what Sebastian could do swarmed over me.

I pull my laptop from my bag and turn the power on. It's blue light illuminates my room and almost blinds my eyes. A window pops up and I can't help a small smile joining my face.

\- Hey Chery Blossom ;)

\- AAfternoon godsend.

I laughed at his name. Godsend. He was the most arrogant person I have ever talked to and believed that the world revolved around him.

We met 3 months ago. I logged into an online chat room, a foolish piece of me hoping to find some solace.

And I did. He contacted me and we talked. He was my light in the darkness. I had been ready to give up, a month ago. Yet he didn't let me. Somehow he figured it out and convinced me there was more to life.

\- How was your day beautiful?

\- You can call me that, you've never met me.

\- Buts thats were your wrong, cherrylishious. I have imagined you in my mind and you are quite a sight.

I heard the door open and the echo of male laughter and cheers. If only they the truth about my brothers. If only.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the lack of posting, I've just been super busy. Anyways, here is the next chapter with a little surprise. It' short but I'm hoping to get a new chapter done soon. If you guys have any suggestions for possible writing ideas, please let me know and I'll try to use them.

Jace POV

Red hair, it's curls bouncing and jubilant.

Small freckles, a field of them covering the expanse of soft cheeks.

A button nose and rosy lips.

And emerald eyes, my new weakness. They shined like beacons in the darkness, a small residual of hope resting there.

Clary fray, the name repeated constantly in my head. Never ending.

Clary fray, Clary fray, Clary fray.

I groaned, raking my hands over my face. I shouldn't have sat with her. I'm captain of the football team, can get any girl, and worst of all, I'm friends with her brothers.

I hated both of them but am forced to deal with them.

I pull my phone from my back pocket and send a message to the one person who seemed to understand me

\- Hey Cherry Blossom

\- Hello Godsend

I laugh at my own name, earning some looks from the others guys.

\- How was your day beautiful?

\- You can't call me that, you've never met me

Should I tell her about Clary? Maybe talking about her will explain this ridiculous crush I was holding towards her.

So there is this girl I like, and I don't know what to do about it.

I type out. Then erase it, my cherry blossom doesn't want to hear about Clary.

"Get off your phone Herondale!" Jonathon yelled from the kitchen. I groan, shoving it in my pocket and moving into the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I could see Godsend start to type, but the symbol disappeared. He was probably busy, doing something normal. Not sitting secluded in a dark room, drawing sketch after sketch, trying to do anything with these emotions. I had to keep them inside, no one can know. I've kept the charade this long, only a few more years. I already lost my best friend Simon, he couldn't handle my secrets anymore./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"At least he was happy now, I saw him at school with his girlfriend, Isabelle. She was beautiful. All long legs and graceful movements. She always walked with this sort of confidence, one that she didn't try to have but it just oozed from her. She wasn't short like me, her arms were covered in bruises, like me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Simon was better off without me./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"I threw my phone from my hand, needing to stop obsessing over when Godsend would reply. He might have actually been the one good part in my life, my shining angel./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"It reminded me of Jace, all golden hues. His odd behavior was still on her mind, he actually sat next to her today. Which was the equivalent as social suicide. His laugh echoed up though the house and my heart swelled on its own accord./p 


End file.
